


Height

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, bottom!Luke, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I may be shorter than you, but I most certainly do not bottom.”</p>
<p>© 2014 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not normally write top!Ashton Lashton stories. This was made specially for a reader who is a fan of mine and loves top!Ashton for Lashton and reads all my stories [despite that they're all top!Luke]. This is for 5sos_lashton_ from Wattpad.

Luke makes his way over to the table where Calum and Michael are and notices that their eyes are concentrated in a certain direction.

"What are you looking at?" he asks, trying to see what the two are staring at.

"The new kid," Calum responds, squinting his eyes. "He's the one with the red bandanna wrapped around his head."

"Why are you looking at a new guy?"

"He looks cuddly," Michael adds. "But he also looks a bit intimidating."

Luke's eyes finally land on the boy and his eyes widen as he takes in the image. The new boy was wearing a shirt that exposed his muscular biceps and his large hands were holding a chicken sandwich.

_His face isn't bad looking either_ , Luke thinks as he continues staring. He doesn't see how he's scary looking, but he does admit he looks cuddly. He starts heading over to the new boy, but then something wraps around his wrist and he looks to see Calum holding him back.

"What are you doing?" his brunet friend questions.

"I'mma talk to him," Luke answers, shrugging.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Michael says and Luke frowns at his two best friends.

"Why not? What's wrong with trying to make a new friend?"

"Just don't go over there. Someone else will be his friend."

Luke rolls his eyes. "You guys are ridiculous. I'm just going to talk to him, that's all." He forces his arm out of Calum's hold and walks over to the new kid.

Once Luke reaches the table the blond guy sits down in front of the new guy. When their eyes meet Luke just smiles at him.

"Hi," he greets. "I'm Luke."

"Okay," responds the boy, causing Luke's smile to fall.

"Well? What's your name?"

"Ashton."

"Hi."

"Hey."

Then awkward silence hangs above the two as Ashton finishes his lunch. Before Luke could say anything Ashton stuffs the last piece of his food into his mouth and stands up, picking up whatever trash he's left on the table and walking over to the trash bin.

"Wait!" Luke calls out, following Ashton.

The new guy dumps his trash away and he twists himself around, fully taking in Luke's appearance.

He frowns. "I don't like you already."

The blond's eyes widen and a look of confusion crosses his face. "What? Why? We just met!"

"You're too tall."

Luke is majorly confused at this point. He doesn't understand why Ashton doesn't like him, so he tries to think of how to get back onto his good side.

"Well, you're pretty tall, too," he says. "If I had to guess, I'd say you're at least six feet tall. That's pretty damn tall."

"But you're taller. I don't like guys who are taller than I am."

"Uh, I'm sorry for my height? It's not like I can control it or anything."

Ashton starts stepping towards Luke and the blond goes backwards until his back is against the wall. He jabs a finger into Luke's chest and glares into his blue eyes.

"Don't talk to me," the new boy hisses. "Don't go near me. Don't even think about me." And with that, Ashton leaves.

Luke knows he can handle not talking or going near Ashton. However, not thinking about him will be a bit of a challenge.

And because he is so intrigued by Ashton, he wants to get to know more about this new guy. And the only way he can do that is to talk to him and go near him.

Therefore, Luke doesn't intend on following Ashton's commands. He's determined to learn more about the new guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's been following Ashton around, much to the shorter boy's annoyance. It's now after school and while Ashton is sticking his books into his locker the blond bombards him with a million questions that the new boy has no intention on answering at all.

"Where are you from?"

"When's your birthday?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"How are you liking the new school so far?"

"Jesus," mutters Ashton as he slams his locker shut and glares at Luke. "Will you shut up?! You're like the pest I can never get rid of."

"I just want to get to know you," Luke says, pouting.

Ashton raises an eyebrow. "How badly do you want to know me?"

"On a scale from one to ten, twenty-four."

The new boy crosses his arms over his chest, nodding his head at Luke's answer.

"You wanna get to know me?" Ashton asks and the blond nods. He sighs and then holds his hand out at Luke.

The taller boy stares at the hand, unsure of what to do.

"What?" he asks finally.

"Give me your phone," orders Ashton and Luke slowly takes his rectangular device out. When he hands it to Ashton the new guy takes it and starts tapping away on the screen with one thumb.

He shoves the phone back at Luke and points at the screen.

"My house. Four o'clock," Ashton bluntly says. "Be there, no sooner nor later than that."

A wide smile appears on Luke's face and Ashton walks off. Luke looks down and reads the address over and over again until he feels he's memorized it by heart.

He's mentally cheering inside and then he spins on his heels and hurries down the hall to look for his friends and tell them the progress he's made with Ashton.

\------

"Why are you so happy?" Calum asks when Luke bounces behind him and throws his arms around his friend's neck.

"I'm going over to Ashton's later!" the blond squeals, holding his phone in front of Calum's face.

"Ashton? You mean that new guy?" Luke nods his head too excitedly, like it's going to fall off if he nods any more. "Okay, have fun with him. But try not to get pregnant."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Please. I'm not going to get pregnant. I'm a guy. Guys can't get pregnant."

"You might be a special kind of guy." Calum flicks Luke's forehead and then the two start down the hall. "Have you told Michael yet?"

"No. Where is he?"

Calum shrugs. "Probably looking for us. Let's go find him, yeah?"

Luke agrees and then the two walk around the school to search for their red haired friend. Once they find Michael Luke repeats the same news to Michael, but his reaction to it is a lot more different from Calum's.

"I really don't think you should go over to his house," Michael warns. "I heard some pretty awful stuff about him."

"Like what?" Luke questions, curiosity filling him. "I want to know."

"It's too much for your innocent mind to handle."

"My mind isn't innocent at all!"

"Thanks for the information, Luke."

Luke groans, shaking his head. "I mean, I can handle it. So what is it?"

"Just... don't go to his house, okay? That's all I can tell you."

Unsatisfied with his friend's response, Luke pouts and then excuses himself from his friends. He checks the time on his phone and sees that it's only three. He's got an hour to spare, so he decides that he'll go home first, start doing some homework, and then take a quick shower before he can go over to Ashton's place.

He just hopes that time will fly faster, because, if anything, Luke's looking forward to seeing Ashton again later on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit!" Luke curses as he sprints out of his house and runs out the door. He ended up taking a really long shower and by the time he had finished it was ten minutes before four. He remembered looking at how to get to Ashton's house from his place and he saw that to walk it'd take him approximately ten minutes. Ashton had told him to arrive no later than four and here he was, already running late.

Luke remembers how to get to Ashton's place, so he's running as fast as his long legs can carry him, running by people who sent him bemused and curious looks, wondering why an eighteen year old is running so fast.

On his way to Ashton's he bumps into someone and mutters a quick apology to them before he's back to sprinting. He sees Ashton's house show up and he pulls out his phone to see that it's one minute until four.

He practically trips on his way up the small steps that lead to Ashton's front door and he almost falls, but he manages to gain his balance again as his entire frame presses against the front door. He searches for the doorbell, but when he sees none he settles with knocking.

The door finally swings open and Ashton appears before the tall blond.

The new boy takes in the image of Luke and raises his eyebrow when Luke leans forward and takes in deep breaths.

"Did you run here?" Ashton questions.

Luke manages to nod. "Y-Yeah," he answers. "You- You said to not be here any later than four. So here I am, four o'clock sharp."

Ashton glances behind him to look at the clock. "I'm impressed. Right on the dot, too. You must really want to know about me."

"Well, I did tell you that on a scale from one to ten, how much I wanted to know about you was a twenty-four."

"Which made no sense whatsoever." Ashton laughs and helps Luke inside his house. "My mom isn't home now, so it's just the two of us here."

"Great."

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Water sounds nice right about now." Ashton nods and then tells Luke to follow him on as he heads into the kitchen to get Luke something to quench his thirst.

Luke walks behind Ashton and watches as the shorter boy grabs a glass from a cabinet and goes over to the refrigerator to fill it up with water.

"Don't sit down yet," Ashton tells Luke. "Wait for your heart rate to go back to normal before you do anything." The new boy then takes the glass of water to Luke and hands it to him.

When Luke takes the glass their fingers brush together and Luke nearly drops the cup, but thankfully Ashton hadn't released the cup just yet.

His heart was beating hard, and it wasn't because of the running he'd done not too long ago. He might as well just remain standing, if he can't sit until his beating slows.

The taller boy starts to gulp large amounts of water and Ashton sits down in a chair, waiting for Luke to finish drinking.

Once Luke finishes half of the glass Ashton opens his mouth to speak. "What do you want to know?"

Luke thinks for a moment. "Just tell me something about yourself in general."

"Okay. I'm Ashton Fletcher Irwin. I'm eighteen years old, born on the seventh of July..." Ashton pauses before he shrugs. "That's all I can think about. I'm a very boring person."

"I don't think you're boring at all," Luke blurts out, almost regretting it once the words were said. Ashton just laughs and shakes his head.

"You don't know me, Luke. I'm not a very great person."

"You're most likely an amazing person, Ashton. I also think you're pretty attractive."

Amused, the shorter boy raises his eyebrow at Luke. "You think I'm attractive?"

"W-Was that weird to say, because we're both guys?"

"No, it's fine. I mean, I like guys. But if you don't like gays, then that makes me not like you even more."

"I-I do like gays! I-In fact, I'm one myself. But... how come you don't like me? I didn't do anything to you."

"You're taller than I am. I don't like people who are taller than I am."

Luke cocks an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because there's this dumb stereotype people believe that the taller one is the more dominant one in the relationship. I may be shorter than you, but I most certainly do not bottom."

Luke chews on his bottom lip, because if Ashton's supposedly the more dominant one, then that means that Luke would take it up the ass. But he thinks that if it's with Ashton... he wouldn't mind at all.

"Anyway, enough with this top and bottom thing. Is there anything about me you want to know?"

"Yes," Luke says. "How amazing are you in bed?"

Ashton raises his eyebrows, slightly taken aback by Luke's question. But a wide smile forms on his face, his dimples appearing on his cheeks.

"On a scale from one to ten, twenty-four. I can demonstrate on you, if you'd like." Luke doesn't hesitate to nod and then the next thing he knows Ashton's leading him to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the two arrive in the bedroom Ashton locks his door, just in case his mom comes home early and decides to barge into the room without knocking.

When the boys remove their shoes Ashton quickly pushes Luke up against the wall and whispers against his neck.

"You do realize that I'm topping, right?" Ashton asks. "Meaning I'm the dominant one."

"Y-Yes," the blond answers, nodding his head in understanding. Ashton mumbles a small 'okay' before his lips connect the blond's skin, sucking to leave a mark. A moan emits from Luke as the shorter boy steps in between his legs, slowly rubbing their groins together. Ashton's hands slip one hand up Luke's shirt and lets his fingers feel the bumps of Luke's well developed body.

"A-Ashton," Luke whimpers when the shorter boy peppers small kisses against his neck and moving upwards. Soon their lips are barely an inch apart and Luke's more than ready to feel Ashton's lips against his.

As Luke leans in Ashton pulls away, glancing down in between their bodies. The shorter boy's fingers work to unbutton Luke's jeans and he starts to tug them down, exposing Luke's boxer shorts.

He begins to palm Luke through the fabric, a whine leaving Luke's lips. Luke grasps at Ashton's shoulders, his nails digging into him.

"You're so hard," Ashton whispers, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Sh-Shut up," Luke says, gasping when Ashton squeezes him. His hands grip the side of Ashton's arms and then he presses his forehead against the shorter boy's shoulder.

Luke feels Ashton's hand make its way under his shorts and he inhales sharply as Ashton's slightly cold digits wrap around his length.

"Fuck," Luke curses.

"Swearing's not allowed under my roof," Ashton says, frowning. He continues to rub Luke before he slips the blond's member out from his shorts.

Ashton slowly gets down onto his knees and Luke watches as the shorter boy places his fingers around the base of his length. Luke gulps, waiting for Ashton to continue. To Luke the wait is excruciating, but he soon feels relieved when Ashton finally pulls Luke into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" Luke cries out, his hand grabbing at Ashton's wavy hair. His hips thrust forward, but Ashton uses his other hand to push Luke's hips back to prevent the blond from trying to choke him.

Ashton's tongue flicks at the tip of Luke's hard on, resulting the blond to throw his head back as pleasure shoots through him. He almost released right then and there into Ashton's mouth.

"Bed," Ashton says, pulling away from Luke and licking his lips. "I'm taking you to the bed."

Luke nods and then Ashton scoops him into his arms, making his way over to his bed and laying Luke down on his back. Ashton climbs on top of Luke, straddling him. He then pushes the taller boy's shirt up to reveal his naked upper body. He leans down and drops kisses all over his chest before he pulls away, his hands going down to slip Luke's jeans and boxer shorts off.

Once he discards Luke's lower half of clothes he starts to unbutton his own jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers, his own hard on springing free.

"Okay, you ready?" Ashton questions, moving his way in between Luke's legs.

"I-I'm kind of scared, Ashton," the blond whimpers, his eyes shutting tight as he feels Ashton's tip at his entrance.

"Sheesh, you sound almost like you've never had sex before." Ashton chuckles.

"B-Because this is my first time."

Ashton's actions stop all at once, his grin that is plastered on his face falling. He moves away from Luke and sits on the edge of the bed, burying his face into his hands and shaking his head.

"Jesus Christ," he mutters. Luke sits upright and looks at Ashton questioningly before the shorter boy turns to him. "You mean to tell me, you're a virgin?"

"Y-Yes?"

Ashton lets out a frustrated groan. "God damn it, Luke. You can't just give your virginity to anyone! You have to give it to someone special. Just because you're curious about me, doesn't mean you should let me fuck you into my bed without giving it a moment's thought!"

"But I was completely fine with giving it to you!" Luke protests and Ashton just punches the mattress.

"See, that's the problem! You're okay with giving it to a stranger. You don't know me, Luke. You can't have sex with someone you just met. Do you just let any hot guy touch you? Because only idiots do that."

Luke starts to grow a bit annoyed now and he retorts back, "What about you?! You were okay with it not too long ago! Suddenly just because you find out that I'm a virgin, you don't want to have sex with me?! Do you only fuck those who's experienced?!"

Ashton doesn't answer Luke's question. Instead he stands up from the bed and points at the door. "Get out."

Luke's eyes widen. "Wh-What?"

"Pick your fucking clothes off the ground and get the fuck out of my house."

"Ashton, please-"

"I'm not having sex with a virgin! Especially one whose height exceeds mine!" Luke could feels some tears in his eyes as he throws his legs on the side of the bed, but then he stops, wincing a little. "What is it now?"

"M-My..." Luke motions to his hard on that's throbbing and leaving Luke in discomfort.

Ashton rolls his eyes. "For fuck's sake. You're not supposed to hold it in, you idiot." Ashton's knees touch the ground and he worms his way in between Luke's legs, wrapping his lips around Luke after he cues him to go on.

Luke's come spurts into Ashton's mouth and, to avoid tasting, the shorter boy swallows. He still has some flavor left on his tongue, but he's able to bear it.

Ashton stands up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're done," he says to Luke as he walks over to his jeans and boxer shorts and tosses them to the blond. "Now pull those on and go."

Luke nods and slips on his clothes, springing up. Ashton unlocks his room door and then the two leave his room.

The shorter boy goes over to the front door, waiting for Luke as the taller boy pulls his shoes back on. Once Luke's ready he walks over to the front door and steps outside, but he doesn't leave yet. He turns around and looks at Ashton.

"A-Aren't you,um, hard, too?" Luke asks, gesturing in between Ashton's legs.

"It died," Ashton responds dully.

"Oh." Luke is slightly disappointed, but he tries to forget it as he walks away from Ashton's house, the sound of the front door shutting entering his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you go to Ashton's house?" Luke hears Calum ask him the following day at lunch as the two are sitting at a circular table.

Before Luke could even answer Michael arrives at the table and sits beside Calum. He immediately snaps his mouth shut before he could say anything and tries to occupy himself by stuffing his face with salad.

"How's your day so far?" Michael questions to both of his friends.

"Horrible," Calum answers, groaning. "I'm already given a project that's due this upcoming Friday. Not cool."

"Yeah, well have fun with that. Luke?"

The blond glances up at his red haired friend. "Hmm?" he hums before forcing his salad down his throat.

"Anything interesting happen with you lately?"

"Oh, no. Just the same old stuff."

"I see." Luke shoves another forkful of salad into his mouth to prevent from talking anymore. Michael sighs, shakes his head, and then stands up.

"I'm going to get some food," he announces, standing up and and heading for the line. Calum waves goodbye at him and then he turns his attention to Luke.

"You went to Ashton's house, didn't you?" Calum says. Since Luke still has food in his mouth he nods. "Didn't Michael tell you he isn't a good person?"

"You don't know him," Luke snaps defensively after he swallows his food. "How can you say he's not a good person, if you don't know him yourself?"

"A lot of people say that he isn't good. I'm just relying on what others say."

"Stop it. Judge him after you know for sure who he is."

"Well, what do you think of him?"

Luke pauses, because, truthfully, he doesn't know what to think of Ashton. He starts listing off some things he knows about him to himself.

Ashton's hot, short tempered, and has a strong dislike towards those who are taller than he is. According to the wavy haired boy, he's excellent in bed, but he refuses to do anything with Luke.

Luke sees Ashton carrying his lunch and walking over to a table has no one there. The blond stands from his spot and excuses himself from Calum.

"I'll be right back," he says and Calum nods, not paying much attention. Then Luke walks over to Ashton.

The wavy haired boy catches sight of Luke and groans to himself when the blond sits across from him.

"So you're still going to bug me?" Ashton asks and Luke nods.

"Yes," he says. "I really want to get to know you, and the only way for me to do that is to bug you."

"You're a really persistent one, aren't you?"

Again, Luke nods. "How about you and I go somewhere after school?" the blond suggests. "I'll introduce you to my friends. One of them doesn't think you're good, but I'd rather get to know you first before I judge you."

Ashton sends a fond smile in Luke's direction. "You're a good guy, you know that?" He takes a bite out of his lunch.

"I just don't think it's right to judge just from what others say about you."

Before Ashton can take a bite out of his food again he shuts his mouth and looks back up at the blond. "What... have been people saying about me?"

Luke shrugs. "I don't know. You can ask my friend, if you want."

"Oh. Sure." Ashton sets his food down and sighs. "I haven't even been here for a week and people are already spreading rumors about me. Wow."

"Yeah, but whatever it is, I don't believe them." Luke smiles at Ashton. "Besides, you don't seem bad to me at all so far."

The wavy haired boy picks his food up again and starts eating it. "You have to know me first before you can say anything, Luke."

Luke's grin grows wider. "I know, and I look forward to learning more about you, Ashton."


	6. Chapter 6

After school the four boys all decide to go to a nearby arcade and hang out there. Luke, Calum, and Michael are all socializing with one another while Ashton lingers behind them, feeling left out. Luke notices Ashton isolating himself from the group, so he walks over to the shorter boy and pulls him closer to the group.

"Luke, wait." Ashton tugs back his arm and stares down at the group. "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what? Talk to them?" Luke chuckles, grabbing Ashton's arm once again. "Come on, it won't be bad."

"But your friends don't like me."

"So what if they don't like you? As long as I like you, what everyone else thinks doesn't matters."

Ashton raises an eyebrow at Luke's choice of words. "That's one way to put your confession."

Luke stops walking before he releases Ashton's arm and spins himself around, his cheeks starting to form some blush. "N-Not like that! I can't like you. I-I m-mean, I don't know you very well yet. Once I know you, then I can like you. Wait, that didn't come out right. I just have to know you fir-"

"I was just joking. You getting rather nervous over this is kind of funny." Ashton laughs. He squeezes one of Luke's red cheeks. "But I guess you're right. I'll try to talk to them." Then the wavy haired boy leaves Luke's side, the taller boy cursing at himself under his breath for making himself look stupid in front of Ashton.

Michael and Calum stare at Ashton in confusion when he stands in front of them. "Yes?" Michael questions bitterly.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ashton," the shorter boy introduces.

"We know."

Calum smacks Michael's arm. "Why are you such a rude tomato head?" he hisses before he looks back at Ashton and sends him a smile. "Sorry about Michael. He's on his period. You can tell by the red hair."

"Hey!" It's Michael's turn to smack Calum and Ashton chuckles to himself.

"I want you guys to get to know the real me, not the one you all hear from the rumors."

"I don't need to get to know you," Michael snaps. "You're not getting into Luke's pants."

Luke's face flushes red upon hearing that and Ashton shakes his head. "Don't worry. As of now, I have no intention on doing that. I promise. So, who's ready to get their butt kicked at an arcade game?"

Michael narrows his eyes at the wavy haired boy, before finally saying, "You. Are. On."

\------

The first thing that happens when the four boys arrive at the arcade Ashton and Michael dart to the token machine to exchange some dollar bills for tokens. Luke and Calum are standing behind them, watching the other two eagerly and greedily snatch the coins and run towards a skeeball game.

"Ashton's already stealing Michael away from us," Calum says, laughing. "I'm surprised Michael was quick to accept Ashton."

"Well, he did bring up games, so..." Luke shrugs. "But I was hoping to spend more time with Ashton myself, so I could learn more about him."

"Ah, I see. You're jealous." Luke's eyes widen and he glances over at his brunet friend.

"I-I just want to get to know him, that's all!"

"No need to be so defensive. You know, if you wanted to be alone with Ashton, why did you invite us?"

"B-Because you guys didn't see him as a good person, so I wanted you to, you know, see who he really was."

"Well, I think we're warming up to him already. Especially Michael."

"Ha! I win!" Michael exclaims and then points his finger at Ashton's face. "One point for Michael, zero for Ashton!"

"I call rematch!" Ashton demands and Michael quickly agrees. Then the two insert three more coins into the skeeball machine and start a new round.

"Hey, let's go play some games, too," Calum suggests and Luke nods, walking away from their two competitive friends.

\------

Two hours of playing games at the arcade really drains the energy, so the four boys sit down at a table and order some pizza. Michael and Calum are at one side while Luke and Ashton are at the other.

When their food arrives the boys are anything but hesitant to dig into the food.

"Some day we had," Ashton says, laughing as he takes a bite out of his pizza slice.

"You're a good opponent when it comes to games," Michael comments, "but you can never beat me."

"You won by one point. Don't get so full of yourself."

"And that one point counts a whole lot!" Everyone laughs and then they are all silent for a moment. "You know, you aren't so bad, Ashton. I don't know why everyone thinks you're such a bad person."

"Then I guess whatever rumors you've heard of me, they're most likely not true," Ashton says. "So tell me these ridiculous rumors."

Calum chews off a piece of his slice, swallows, and then speaks up, "Well, they all had to do with sex."

Ashton raises an eyebrow. "Uh, okay."

"And you had sex with anyone that you pleased."

"Um..."

"If you wanted to have sex with someone, you'd get it one way or another." Ashton is silent at this point. "If they refused, you forced them. In other words, you're a rapist."

"That's not true!" Ashton shouts as he stands up. "I don't force myself on others! I never had! They all consented to me and were okay with it, as long as I topped!"

Luke furrows his eyebrows at Ashton. "Then why?"

Ashton looks at the blond with a confused face. "Why what?"

The blond shakes his head as he stands up, grabbing Ashton's wrist and pulling him towards the restroom and leaving his other two friends behind. He shoves Ashton into the largest stall and the shorter boy is taken aback by Luke's aggressiveness.

"What the hell!" Ashton shouts. "What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you?!_ " Luke snaps back. "I gave you my consent. I let you top, but in the end all I get is a blowjob!"

"Is that not satisfying enough?! I hardly know you, Luke! Did you expect me to fuck someone I don't know?!"

Luke narrows his eyes. "Did you know the other people you did it with?"

"I-" Ashton snaps his mouth shut and looks down at his feet before he sheepishly admits, "N-Not all too well..."

"Like how you don't know me." Luke crosses his arms over his chest. "So what's wrong with me, huh? Tell me, Ashton, because I don't know the answer to it."

"It's because you're a god damn virgin!" Ashton finally screams. "I can't fuck someone who's a curious virgin, Luke! You can't give away your virginity freely to someone just because you want to know something about them!" Ashton lets out a frustrated groan before he slams open the stall door. "Trust me. I know."

Luke's eyes widen and he runs after Ashton as the shorter boy hurries out of the restroom. Luke rounds the corner, but he's immediately stopped when he spots his two friends. Calum's expression displays surprise while Michael's face was something Luke was unable to read.

"You went to his house?" Michael asks quietly. "Even when I told you not to?"

"Michael, I-I just wanted to get to know him," Luke explains, but his red haired friend shakes his head.

"You even tried to have sex with him, too." Michael's unreadable face turns into anger. "I knew he wasn't any good."

"You just had a fun day with him! All of a sudden you don't like him again?!"

"He's bad, Luke, and from what I've heard, my assumptions were right." Luke's friend turns away. "I'm going home."

Luke watches in pain as one of his best friends leaves. He clenches his fists and Calum approaches his side.

"Luke, I-"

The blond pushes the brunet away and runs straight out of the building and going straight home.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been over two weeks since Luke and Ashton last had a decent conversation. Luke notices that Ashton never goes to the cafeteria anymore during lunch and that honestly bothers the blond. Now he doesn't know where he is at school.

Even Michael has been avoiding Luke, but Luke doesn't blame his friend. He even tells Calum to go and hang out with Michael instead, because Michael needs Calum way more than Luke does.

So now Luke is sitting alone at a lunch table while his two best friends are elsewhere, chatting like nothing has happened at all. Luke pushes the lettuce in his salad around, letting out a heavy sigh. He hasn't been feeling very hungry lately; the most he'd do is take one or two bites out of his food and then throw the rest away.

Luke decides that he's done with lunch for the day, so he picks whatever food of his he hasn't eaten yet and takes it over to the trash bin. He throws it away and heads out of the cafeteria. He doesn't feel like going to the rest of his classes, so he chooses to skip the rest of the day and go home.

While walking outside of the school building he hears some kind of moaning sound coming from the side and Luke, being the curious being he is, investigates the noise. And he immediately regretted doing so.

Luke spots Ashton, the shorter boy's back to him while his body pushes another's up against the wall. The person's legs are wrapped around Ashton's waist and the wavy haired boy thrusts into the person.

Every moan that left Ashton or the other person stung Luke in the heart and the taller boy wanted nothing more than to leave.

So that's what Luke does: he flees from the scene.

\------

Luke's sitting on his bed, his mind plagued with the unwanted thoughs of Ashton having sex with someone else. Even though Luke hardly knows the shorter guy, jealousy fills every part of his body. Although Luke didn't like seeing Ashton with whomever that person was, he has no say in whom Ashton has sex with, because Ashton doesn't belong to him.

Luke isn't Ashton's boyfriend and Ashton isn't his. So why would he even be jealous in the first place?

The blond scoffs to himself. "This is so stupid," he mutters. "So fucking stupid."

He searches around his bed for his blanket and then curls himself up in it. He decides that he wants to watch something on Netflix, since he doesn't want to do whatever homework he has and it's a Friday. He pulls up The Starving Games, because he feels as if he needs a good laugh at something.

When the movie finally starts Luke feels his phone vibrating beside him. He picks it up and glances down at the screen, seeing it's Michael. He raises his eyebrow, because he thought Michael was ignoring him. However, Luke picks up anyway.

"Yeah?" he casually says into the phone.

"Luke, it's me." In a way, Luke's disappointed to hear that it wasn't Michael.

"Hey, Calum. What is it?"

"Michael and I are going out tonight to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?"

"Are you sure Michael wants me to come along?"

"Um, hold on." The other end is silent and then Calum speaks again, but in a softer voice. "He's the one who wanted me to invite you, but he's too stubborn to call you himself."

A smile forms on Luke's lips. He's relieved to know that Michael isn't entirely mad at him. He's only upset that Luke didn't listen to him.

Stubborn Michael, though. Luke rolls his eyes, because it's not unusual, but he's still smiling. "Whatever. I'll be at the theaters soon."

"It's the one closest to your place, by the way. We'll see you there!" Calum hangs up first without hearing Luke's goodbye and then the blond pushes his phone into his pocket, removing the blanket from around him and shutting his laptop.

\------

"Over here!" Luke hears someone call out as he turns himself around to see his two best friends approaching him. "We're going to watch Ouija."

"Um, why?" Luke asks nervously, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Michael's suggestion. Anyway, we already got tickets. Let's go!" Luke glances over at Michael and sees that Michael's glaring at him. He knows Luke doesn't like scary movies, so was this supposed to be pay back for not listening to him?

Everything clicks together. Michael is still mad at Luke and only invited him just so he could freak out and watch a scary movie for an hour. This was some sort of punishment and Luke doesn't like it one bit.

When the three get seats in the back of the theater. Calum sits in between Luke and Michael and seems completely oblivious to the fact that Luke's already scared, despite the fact that the trailers aren't even playing yet.

The blond immediately pulls his feet onto the seat and hugs his knees close to him.

"You scared?" sniggers a voice and it wasn't Calum. Luke glances over at whomever was talking to him and his eyes widen when he sees the person's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke won't deny the fact that the guy he's beside is extremely hot. He looks over his features, even though he can barely see anything due to how dark the theater room had gotten.

"Kid, you scared?" repeats the hot stranger.

"Uh, n-no," Luke stutters out before he turns his head away and to Calum who's talking to Michael, almost like he's forgotten that Luke was with them.

"Don't worry. If you ever get scared, just lean close to me and I'll hold you throughout the movie." The blond turns back to the stranger and squints at him.

"But I don't know you," Luke says.

The man shrugs. "It was just a suggestion. You don't have to take up the offer." He leans back into his seat and stares straight ahead as the entire room dims, the trailers rolling onto the screen.

Luke gulps as time draws closer for the movie to start. He really doesn't want to be alone, but it seems his friends are already occupied with one another, exchanging side conversations and occasionally earning hisses from others around them to be quiet.

Once the movie starts Luke is squirming uncomfortably in his seat, his index fingers plugged into his ears in case any loud noises decide to surprise him.

The blond steals a small glance at the stranger beside him whose eyes are remained on the theater screen. Luke's slowly getting out of his ball position as he slowly brings his feet onto the ground and pulls his hands away from the side of his head.

Shortly after something appears on the screen, causing the blond to jump and hide his face in the stranger's shoulder.

"S-Sorry," Luke whispers as he plugs his ears again to keep the loud noise out. He feels an arm wrap around him as the person pulls him closer.

"No worries," is all the stranger responds with. "Let me know when you want to get out." Luke nods into the guy's shirt as he waits for the scene he finds scary to disappear.

As the movie continues Luke decides he doesn't want to stick around any longer, so he tugs the stranger's shirt and looks up at him.

"T-Take me out, please," Luke quietly says. He could've swore that he saw a smirk make its way onto the guy's face.

"No problem," he agrees, standing from his seat and extending his arm out at the blond. Luke stands as well and goes over to the guy and the two leave the theater without Luke's friends noticing, since their focuses are on the movie.

Once the two exit the theater building Luke pulls away from the stranger, only to be tugged back again.

"Where do you live?" he asks. "I can take you home."

"Oh, I live nearby," Luke answers. "I can walk."

"Do you want me to escort you? It's pretty dark right now."

"N-No, thank you. I really need to get going now." Luke starts to walk off quickly, not wanting to be around the stranger any longer.

However, the guy follows after the blond and appears by his side. "What's your name?"

"Um, Luke," Luke says.

"Well, Luke, I really think it's best if I take you home. It doesn't matter if you literally live across the street from the theater. It isn't safe." Luke thinks for a moment before he nods. Then the two turn around and head towards the parking lot.

As the two get closer to the car Luke doesn't feel like going home. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Calum to let him know he's going home.

"Where's your house?" asks the man when Luke and he get into his car, the guy taking a seat in the driver's seat and Luke sitting in the back.

Luke opens up his GPS app. After thinking for a while he enters in an address.

"Uh, h-here." Luke hands the stranger his phone and shows him an address.

"This is _your_ address?" The man raises an eyebrow and looks at the blond who nods. Then he just shrugs. "All right, then." The guy starts the car and then he drives out of the parking lot and to the address Luke gave him.

The weird thing Luke notices is that the man didn't even punch the address into a GPS. It's almost like he instantly knew where the place was.

About six minutes later they're in front of a house and Luke exits the car with the man following after him.

Luke turns around. "Uh, y-you don't have to come with me. You can leave."

"Just making sure you make it inside," the stranger says, so Luke just shrugs and approaches the front door. Then he presses the doorbell.

The door swings open, revealing a very surprised boy.

"Luke?" Ashton says, squinting his eyes at the blond. "Why are you here?"

"I-" Luke begins, but Ashton's gasping cuts him off when he glances behind him.

"Why the hell is _he_ here with you?" Ashton grabs Luke's arms and pulls him inside the house and behind him. His attention is then focused on the man who just chuckles to himself.

"Long time, no see, Ashy," says the guy. Luke's eyebrows furrow together, wondering how the two even know each other.

"Get off my property," Ashton hisses. "You aren't welcomed here."

"Ashton, how do you know him?" Luke whispers, but the shorter boy tells him to wait for him in his room. Luke frowns, but walks off. However, he doesn't go to Ashton's room. Instead he stays hidden behind a corner to listen to whatever Ashton and this stranger has as he peers over at them.

"How's the sex life?" questions the guy. "I heard from around town you became a little manwhore."

"What did you do to him?" Ashton snaps.

The man fakes a gasp. "I didn't do anything. I never give people the same treatment, you know."

"I thought you said you weren't ever going to appear back in my life again?" Ashton crosses his arms over his chest, his glare intensifying.

"That was until I ran into that cute boyfriend of yours."

"Luke's _not_ my boyfriend."

"So he's available? He wouldn't mind me, would he?"

Ashton scoffs. "No one would want to get with an old geezer like yourself."

The man smirks. "You did."

Anger boils inside Ashton as he yells, "We never bring that up! I'm not letting you have him."

"You're not his boyfriend, in case you forgot. You have no say in anything."

"Well, I care about him and I say that he will not give his innocence to an asshole like you!"

"You mean like what you did?" The man tries to get closer to Ashton, but Ashton pushes him back and steps outside, closing the door. Luke goes over to the door and presses his ear against it.

"Get the fuck out of here," Ashton growls. "I'm not letting you near Luke and that's final."

Silence falls and Luke's wondering if the guy has left yet.

"Fine. Have it your way," the stranger finally says, "but on one condition."

"What?" Luke hears Ashton gasp and Luke's eyes widen when he hears the next words.

"Let me fuck you and I'll leave him and maybe you alone."

Luke's praying silently to himself that Ashton will turn this down. Luke's innocence isn't worth Ashton getting fucked.

He already saw Ashton doing someone else who wasn't him. He most certainly does not want someone else to do Ashton.

Luke's heart falls to the pit of his stomach when Ashton chokes out, "... As long as you stay away from Luke."


	9. Chapter 9

Luke opens the door slightly and watches as the stranger starts to lead Ashton to his car. He doesn't want Ashton to go away, especially with a creep like the old pervert.

He tries to muster up enough strength and courage to swing the door wide open to stop the two, but he's frozen in place. When the man opens the door for Ashton to climb into the car Luke finally bursts.

"Stop!" he finally exclaims, the man and Ashton turning to look at him.

"Luke?" Luke rushes out of the house and runs over to Ashton. Ashton turns himself completely around so his entire front is facing Luke and then their bodies collide as the blond pulls the shorter boy into a tight embrace.

"Don't go with him," Luke begs. "Please, stay."

"Don't worry 'bout me, Luke," Ashton whispers back. "Just go back inside."

"Get the fuck in the car," hisses the man and Luke sends a glare his way.

"Ashton's not going anywhere," Luke retorts. "He's staying with me."

"Luke, what are you doing? Knock it off!" Ashton says, but Luke's eyes are still glaring daggers at the older man.

"I'm not giving Ashton to you!"

The stranger scoffs. "I was informed that you two aren't together. You're wasting my time, blondie. Scram or I might as well take both of you with me."

"Luke, please go!" Ashton tries to push Luke away, but the taller boy doesn't budge.

"You wouldn't want your innocence to be given to someone like me, would you?" The man gestures to Ashton. "That slut you're holding lost his to me. Think this over, blondie. Do you _really_ want to go down the same path as he did?"

Ashton hides a laugh behind his lips when Luke responds to the guy with a Bronx cheer. The older man slams his fist against the hood of his car and his nostrils flare angrily.

"I'm done with your fucking games! Get in the fucking car, both of you!"

"Luke, run!" Ashton cries out as he finally draws away from the blond's arms, grabbing one of them and pulling Luke away from the older man.

The two don't get very far when suddenly Luke is tugged away from Ashton. The shorter boy spins around and sees Luke crying out for help as the man drags him back to his car.

"Ashton! Help!" the blond shouts and then the older man smacks Luke across the face as he starts shoving him into the car. Anger fills up Ashton as he bolts straight for the stranger.

"Get your fucking hands off of him!" Ashton jumps onto the guy's back and throws his legs around the guy, crushing the guy's upper body and choking his neck with his arms. The man nearly loses his balance as he leans back and he takes many steps away from the car, giving Luke access to get out.

"Get off me, you brat!" shouts the man as he tries to swing a hit at the shorter boy.

"Luke's mine!" Ashton's hand balls up into a fist as he slams it right into the guy's face. He continues punching him multiple times until the man starts to lose consciousness and falls backwards.

"Ashton!" Luke yells out when the stranger and Ashton fall to the sidewalk with a loud thud. The blond runs over to the two and notices that the guy is passed out and Ashton's pulling himself out from underneath the man. Luke stands behind Ashton, linking his arms under Ashton's and pulling him out. "Are you okay?!"

"This fucking fatass geezer just crushed my groin!" Ashton shouts once Luke takes him the front lawn. The blond draws away from the shorter boy and Ashton's arms immediately go in between his legs as he rolls onto his side and groans, like doing so will take away the pain. Luke sits beside Ashton and places the shorter boy's head on his lap. "God, it hurts!"

"I'm gonna call the police now." Luke reaches into his pocket and immediately dials the number.

\------

One of the officers ask Luke a bunch of questions as he watches the police drag the unconscious man and put him into the back of the police car. Once all the questions have been answered the officer thanks Luke and he goes over to the police car. The vehicle starts to pull away from the curb and is then gone from Luke's sight.

Ashton's groaning and pain has gone down and is almost drifting off to sleep. Luke runs his fingers through the boy's wavy hair, fondly smiling down at him.

"How're you doing, Ashton?" Luke asks.

"I've been better," Ashton mumbles and Luke just chuckles.

"Well, that guy's gone. He's never coming back." The shorter boy hums and Luke's smile fades. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't know, I can try." Ashton lifts himself off of Luke's lap and gets onto his feet, but nearly falls back down. Luke's quick to catch him and helps him stand. Then the two slowly make their way back to Ashton's house.

Once the two make it inside Luke leads Ashton over to the couch and the shorter boy lies down on it, throwing an arm over his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, that was an interesting night we had," Ashton comments.

"Y-Yeah," Luke says as he sits on the edge of the couch. He wants to lie down beside Ashton, but there's no room for him, so he settles with sitting. "Do you want me to, you know, go home now?"

"I don't know, it really depends on what you want."

"I want to stay with you."

A small smile crawls onto Ashton's face for a split second, but Luke doesn't miss that. "Then stay with me."

Luke looks around the room as the wavy haired boy's quiet breathing fills the silence. His eyes land on Ashton's face and then he sees another smile appear on the boy's lips as he starts laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Luke asks, but Ashton just shakes his head.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it," he responds. "It's stupid."

"Tell me, anyway."

"It's just... I don't know. Mom always told me that kisses take away the pain and make everything better." Luke raises an eyebrow at Ashton, even though the shorter boy can't see him. Ashton shakes his head. "It's dumb, I know. I mean, how can one heal the pain in my lower region?"

Luke's eyes remain on Ashton's almost covered face before they travel downward to where Ashton's thighs connect. He slides himself closer to it and he brings his fingers to the buttons of Ashton's jeans.

Suddenly Ashton sits up and stares with wide eyes as Luke finally pops the buttons open. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Luke looks up into Ashton's eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to take away the pain." His eyes fixate back towards Ashton's jeans and he pulls the zipper down, his hand grabbing the hem of the pants that are by Ashton's hips and starts to tug at them.

"Wait, Luke." Ashton wraps his fingers around Luke's wrists to stop him. "You don't have to do this, you know. I mean, you're kind of new to all of this and... A-Are you sure you want to do it with me?"

Luke answers, without hesitating, "Yes. I want to do it with you and only you."

Ashton opens his mouth at first to say something, but closes it when he's unable to find anything to say. All he does is nod and then watches as the blond finally pulls his jeans along with his boxer shorts down to his ankles.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke's eyes can't help but stare at Ashton's length as he absentmindedly licks his lips.

"Luke, don't force yourself, okay?" Ashton says. "You don't have to do this."

Luke shakes his head. "I'm not. I want to do this," the blond responds.

"Do you even know what to do?" Instead of answering Luke's tongue licks at the tip of Ashton's cock. The shorter boy bites down on his lower lip, covering his face with his own hands as he feels Luke's tongue against him. A quiet moan leaves Ashton when Luke wraps his lips around him while still tasting him.

"Crap, y-you've never done this before?" Ashton asks, removing his hands from his face and looking down at Luke. The taller boy hums a response saying that this is his first time, his throat vibrating around the shorter boy.

"Sh-Shoot," Ashton moans when mos of his length is inside Luke's mouth, a sensation of excitement sourcing through him.

Luke's face scrunches when he tastes something salty and bitter. Then he starts to pull away from Ashton's cock and makes raspberry noises, wiping his mouth.

"What was that?" the blond chokes out and Ashton just chuckles. He sits on his legs as he continues trying to get rid of the taste. "That tasted gross."

"It's not supposed to taste good," Ashton says, shaking his head. "You know, you're pretty good, for your first time giving a blow job. Thanks to you, I got hard. I'll finish off in the bathroom."

Ashton starts to pull his boxer shorts back up, but then Luke keeps them down as he takes in the shorter boy's cock into his mouth once again.

"Jeez, Luke," the wavy haired boy groans when the blond appears to be more eager this time.

Luke's tongue roams more at Ashton's cock as a clear, salty liquid leaves the tip. Despite how bitter the taste is, the blond licks it all up.

Luke draws away, a popping sound echoing from when his lips left Ashton's cock.

Ashton chuckles, saying, "You're such a dirty little boy."

Luke points out, "How can I be little when I'm taller than you?"

When Ashton's smile disappears Luke realizes his mistake, his eyes widening. He quickly apologizes, "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to, Ash. I was-"

"Stating the fact?" Ashton finishes, a blank expression on his face. "Yeah, I get it. People do that." He pulls his boxer shorts on, kicking his jeans off and collecting them in his arms. "I'm going to shower. I'll expect you to be gone by the time I'm done."

Luke feels his heart break as he watches Ashton leave towards the bathroom. He remains seated on the floor, staring at his fingers that are occupied with a loose string on his shirt.

\------

Ashton stands naked under the hot water, his hair becoming drenched. His eyes are concentrated on the shower floor, but his hardened cock is in his view and the problem is still unresolved.

He bites on his bottom lip as he slowly lets his fingers wrap around his length, slowly pumping it.

With his other hand he moves his wet hair from his face by combing it back and he sucks in a breath. His hand movements quicken and he exhales through his nose.

An image of Luke from two weeks ago when the two almost did it appears in his memory, but Ashton tries to shake it away. However, the image still remains and he finds his hand moving faster.

"Ah, shit," Ashton mutters to himself, feeling himself getting closer to his high. He starts to imagine that the taller boy is the one who's getting him off. He throws his head back, the water hitting his forehead and sliding down his face.

Ashton runs his thumb over the tip of his cock and he moans, but it wasn't just a random noise that left his throat.

"F-Fuck, Luke," are the words that Ashton ends up saying. He continues tainting Luke's name by continuously moaning it under his breath, his voice eventually increasing. Even though he knows he shouldn't be thinking of the taller boy like this, he can't help but think it's right in the dirtiest way.

He continues pumping his length until he's reached his high, finally shuddering and spilling his semen onto the shower wall. Some of it's on his hand he used to get himself off and he washes it under the still hot water.

"I'm horrible," he says, sighing.

Ashton finishes washing and cleaning himself before he steps out of the shower. He ruffles his hair with a white towel before he dries the rest of his body. He wraps that towel around his waist and exits the bathroom to go to his room. He doesn't have to worry about his mom catching him half naked, because she's still out God knows where.

Ashton steps in front of his door and secures the towel around his waist so that way it's holding onto him without his hands having to keep the towel up. He opens the door and walks in, but stops before he could take more than three steps. His eyes widen and his jaw drops at the sight he sees before him.

There are clothes scattered on the floor and a naked Luke in his bed, the only thing covering him is the blanket.

"Uh, hi," Luke says, his eyes averting from Ashton when they meet for a brief moment. The shorter boy doesn't miss the blush on the blond's face. "I heard you calling my name, so here I am, waiting for you."

"I-I, uh..." Ashton stutters to himself as he feels himself grow slightly hard again. He just took care of his problem minutes before and now Luke's bringing it back. However, Ashton's not complaining. But there's still the matter of Luke still having some innocence in him, even though he's really making it difficult for Ashton to resist by being seductively hot. "Sh-Shit..."

"Swearing's not allowed under your roof, remember?" Luke winks and teasingly tugs the blanket off of him in the most excruciatingly way to Ashton.

"Damn it, Luke." Ashton makes his way over to the bed and pushes Luke down, climbing on top of him. "You really want this, don't you?"

The blond nods, smiling slightly up at the wavy haired boy. "And you're topping."

Ashton snorts a little, shaking his head as he chuckles. "How do you want this? Gentle and sweet or rough and not-so-sweet?"

"Aren't you usually the latter?" Luke asks, wrapping his arms around Ashton's neck and pulling the boy's head down, so their lips are nearly touching.

"This is your first time and my first time taking someone else's virginity. I'm giving you a choice."

"Depends. Which one do _you_ want to do?" Ashton thinks for a bit while Luke pulls off the towel around the shorter boy's waist.

"Well, with you," Ashton begins as he grins, "gentle and sweet."

Then Ashton places a long, passionate kiss on Luke's lips, his fingers running through the blond's hair. Luke pulls Ashton down until their bare chests are touching.

When the two finally part they stare into each other's eyes and Luke just half laughs. "So," he says, "about earlier... am I yours?"

Ashton looks confused at first, but then he remembers what Luke's referring to before he nods.

"Yeah," he confirms. "You're all mine."


	11. Chapter 11

Ashton is now sitting on the bed, his legs extended outward while Luke is straddling the shorter boy's lap. Luke's are against the bed and he has his arms positioned on top of Ashton's shoulders while the other boy has his around Luke's body, cupping his bottom.

The blond moans against Ashton's lips when he feels his bum being squeezed gently. Ashton just chuckles at the reaction he's getting.

When the shorter boy pulls away Luke whimpers and tries to reattach their lips.

"Someone's a bit demanding right now," Ashton teases before Luke finds his way back to the wavy haired boy's lips.

"Please," Luke moans into the kiss, "I'm ready, Ashton."

"Oh, not yet, you're not. I need to prep you up, babe."

Luke draws away and stares at Ashton in confusion. Ashton motions for Luke to let him stand up, so the taller boy obeys. The blond watches Ashton make his way towards his drawers and pulls out a bottle along with a small square shaped packet.

"Condom?" Luke asks and Ashton nods. "So what's inside the bottle?"

Ashton sighs. "Your innocence hurts me, Luke," he says, shaking his head. "It's lubricant. It's to, well, help you feel good." He twists the top of the bottle, a snapping sound echoing throughout the room. "Now get on all fours and part your legs for me, babe."

Luke rests both his knees on top of the bed before he leans forward to go on his arms. Ashton kneels behind Luke and starts to coat his fingers in the lube. He positions one finger at Luke's entrance.

"Ready, babe?" Ashton asks, the tip of his finger already pressing against Luke's hole.

"Yeah," Luke says, dipping his head down a little as his heart rate increases.

The shorter boy starts pushing his finger deeper into Luke, causing the blond to whimper and squirm slightly.

"You need to relax," Ashton tells Luke as he moves his finger around inside Luke. "Really tight."

The taller boy inhales heavy breaths in hopes it'd some ease the discomfort he's feeling. Once Ashton's entire finger is inside of Luke he starts to slowly curl his finger.

"Ngh, A-Ash," Luke whines, making Ashton grow harder than he was before. Luke extends one of his hands behind to search for Ashton's.

Ashton notices what Luke wants and grabs his hand with his own free one. As he's feeling around inside Luke he brushes over something that makes Luke cry out in pleasure.

"J-Jeez, what'd you do?" Luke breathes out.

"I don't know," Ashton responds like he doesn't know the answer. He smirks to himself. "Let's try that again." So his finger repeats the same action and Luke gasps and pushes himself back against Ashton's finger.

Luke turns his head to the side, hoping to catch a small glimpse of Ashton. "Th-That felt good."

Ashton chuckled. "It's supposed to, babe. Now, I'm going to insert another finger. Ready?"

"Mhm."

Ashton pulls out the finger that was inside of Luke and then pushes it back in with another one, more slowly this time. When he pushes his fingers into Luke's orifice he starts spreading them slowly.

"H-Hurts," Luke murmurs to himself, but Ashton catches it.

"Sorry," he apologizes. He leans forward and presses his lips to Luke's bare back. "Tell me when it's okay to continue."

"G-Give me a moment."

Ashton nods as he peppers Luke's back with more kisses. His hand that's holding Luke's pulls away and makes its way to Luke's length, the digits wrapping around the hard-on.

Luke sharply intakes a breath as Ashton slowly moves his hand up and down. His eyes look down to see his hard-on occupied in the shorter boy's hand and then he averts his gaze away, his face becoming flushed red.

"This is to help you be distracted when I prep you up," Ashton explains. His finger moves a bit inside of Luke. "May I continue?"

"Y-Yeah. G-Go on, Ashton," Luke stutters, his mind mostly concentrated on the friction between Ashton's hand and his length.

When Ashton's fingers move in deeper Luke almost doesn't wince from the pain, because thanks to Ashton's hand that's pumping him and also making it more difficult to hold in.

"I'm going to stretch you a bit now," Ashton informs Luke. "It's gonna either hurt, feel uncomfortable, or both."

Before Luke can respond he feels Ashton's fingers spread a little and he sucks in a breath, trying to endure the pain.

Ashton becomes aware of Luke's state and he resumes to kissing Luke's skin and increasing the pace of his hand on the blond's hard-on.

He finishes stretching Luke's entrance and pulls out his fingers once again. Luke's already at the edge of wanting to release, but he still refrains from spilling all over Ashton's bed.

"C-Can we get on with it now?" Luke asks as his hands fists at the bed sheets. "I'm ready and I don't think I can hold back."

"Not yet, babe," Ashton says. "Third one now, all right? You'll be okay."

Since Luke has no idea how this all works he agrees to Ashton, because he knows how much experience the shorter boy has (though he wishes that he didn't have to experience it in that way).

Ashton positions three fingers at Luke's hole and starts pressing them in. As he continues pushing them into Luke, the taller boy makes a small hissing sound at the feeling. Ashton notices this and starts to whisper against Luke's neck.

"It's okay," Ashton softly coos. "You're doing great so far."

"F-Fuck," Luke whines. Then he begs, "Pl-Please, Ash. Just do it already."

Ashton's eyes widen slightly and he gets harder from how needy Luke seems. He nods, removing his fingers and draws away, so he's sitting on his heels.

He reaches for the condom, tears the packet open, and starts to latex protector over his length. Then he picks up the lubricant and pours a small amount onto his palm before he starts to coat his condom-covered hard-on.

"I want to face you," Luke says.

Ashton looks over at Luke who's trying to glance behind at Ashton. "It's easier and less painful if you're in this position," he says. "Are you sure?"

Luke nods and Ashton sighs before he tells Luke to get onto his back. Once he does, Ashton's finished slicking himself up. He goes in between Luke's legs and hovers over him as he lines himself up at the blond's lower orifice.

"Ready, babe?" Ashton asks

Luke nods as he brings his arms around Ashton's neck and pulls his head down a bit. "I'm ready, Ash." Then he lifts his own head up, so his lips meet the shorter boy's.

Ashton starts to push himself inside and Luke gasps at the foreign and slightly painful feeling, tightening his walls around Ashton.

"Relax," Ashton says. "It'll feel good soon." When Luke starts to relax himself, the two resume to kissing as Ashton makes small thrusts deeper into Luke.

The two break apart from kissing and Luke draws Ashton into a hug, lifting himself up just a little bit. The shorter boy instinctively wraps his own arms around Luke's back and pulls him closer.

When Ashton pushed into Luke, the blond moans out rather loudly, "A-Ashton!"

"Holy shit, Luke," Ashton grunts as he thrusts once. "You're making this harder."

"Is this your dick?" Luke smirks and Ashton pulls away to look at him with a surprised expression. Luke's grin disappears. "B-But I h-have to- I mean, I can't hold it-"

"Just one more. I'm almost there."

Before Ashton can make one last push, Luke hugs the shorter boy's neck, shuts his eyes and bites his bottom lip as he waits for the last thrust. Once Ashton thrusts one last time, Luke's teeth let go of his lip and he screams out Ashton's name, shuddering and climaxing in between the two and all over their stomachs.

Ashton's quick to follow as he spills into the condom inside of Luke, also crying the blond's name.

The two remain still for a while, heavily breathing and feeling exhausted. Luke makes the first move, so his entire back is once again against the bed. Ashton looks at Luke's face, seeing that it was completely red and sweat was forming. He is also flushed red and sweating; he was sure of it.

"A-Ashton," Luke says softly as the shorter boy pulls out, removing the condom and tying it up to throw it away.

"Ashton?" Luke repeats.

"Y-Yeah, Luke?" Ashton asks as he lies down on his back beside Luke.

He then feels Luke's arms wrap around him and the taller boy buries his face into Ashton's shoulder.

"I really like you," he whispers. "I like you a lot."

"Well, that's sad," Ashton says, laughing a little.

Luke feels his heart break and he pulls away, looking at Ashton with a hurt expression. "B-But-"

He's taken by surprise when Ashton goes onto his side to face him and pulls the taller boy closer to him, kissing Luke's forehead before pushing his face into Luke's blond hair.

Ashton sighs contently. "Because I love you."

Luke smiles and cuddles into Ashton's hold.

"I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Luke opens his eyes and sees some sunlight going through the window and into the room, but the room wasn't his.

At first the blond was confused, but then he remembers the events of last night and that he's at Ashton's place.

A smile forms on his lips. He gave his virginity to Ashton last night and he's glad that he did. The shorter boy had told him that he loves him and Luke had said the same thing.

Speaking of Ashton, Luke notices the cold feeling beside him and then he realizes that Ashton isn't in bed.

He decides to look for Ashton and tries to sit up, but his bottom starts to hurt and he winces. He assumes that this was the after effects of being the one at the receiving end of sex.

Luke notices that his stomach feels a little weird, like something sticky just dried up on it. He isn't sure what coated his stomach, but he has an idea on where it came from.

He stands from the bed, but feels pain in his lower part of the body and he lowers himself back down onto the bed, wincing and trying to avoid the pain.

"Ashton?" he calls out to the shorter boy, but no response follows. However, he does hear something go off, something like a shower being shut off. He hadn't noticed the sound before, but since he's heard it stop, he assumes that Ashton just went for a shower.

Luke lies down on the bed and waits for Ashton to return. He covers his lower half of his body with the blanket on the bed and closes his eyes for a brief moment before he hears the door swing open. He glances over the room entrance and sees Ashton walk in with a towel around his waist.

"Whoa," Ashton says, stopping in the middle of the room as he looks at Luke. He laughs. "Weren't you like this yesterday when I got out of the shower? Déjà vu."

Luke smiles a bit and lets out a small chuckle, looking down. "I, um, need to shower," he says, his fingers playing with one another.

Ashton nods. "Yeah, you can use my shower."

Luke remains where he is as Ashton heads towards his dresser to get his clothes. Once Ashton pulls on a pair of boxer shorts and jeans, his head snaps over to Luke.

"You can't walk, can you?" he says.

Luke shakes his head as he extends his arms out towards Ashton.

"Take me to the bathroom and help me?" he asks as he places on an innocent smile onto his face.

Ashton rolls his eyes, but walks over to Luke and scoops him into his arms. The taller boy wraps his arms around the shorter boy's neck and kisses his cheek.

"I love you," Luke says with a sigh following as he leans his head against Ashton's. "Boyfriend."

The wavy haired boy smiles and turns to nuzzle his face into the blond's hair. "I love you, too. Boyfriend."

Then Ashton takes Luke to the bathroom where he can help his boyfriend to clean up.

\------

The two arrive at school on Monday morning together with their hands interlaced. They head over to Luke's locker where they see Michael and Calum waiting.

The red haired boy looks up to see the couple and frowns at the sight of them holding hands.

Michael hisses, "Luke, I swear to God, if that guy forced you-"

"No!" Luke exclaims as he holds one hand out towards his friend like he's being defensive. "The decision was mutual, I promise." He glances over at Ashton and smiles. "And he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Calum repeats. "That was fast."

"But not fast enough," Ashton comments as he kisses Luke on the cheek. He notices that Michael's still glaring at him and he bites down on his bottom lip. "Look, I swear that I won't hurt Luke in anyway."

"How can I trust you?" Michael questions as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I don't expect you to, but I can certainly tell you this. No matter what you think or believe, I love Luke and I do not plan on giving him to anyone."

Michael narrows his eyes at Ashton before his expression softens.

"Fine. I accept you," he says. "For now."

Ashton smiles and extends his arms out towards Michael, asking for a hug. The red haired boy rolls his eyes, but goes in for the hug anyway.

The two hug for a while before Luke clears his throat and wraps his arms around Ashton.

"Mine," is all Luke says, causing the three boys to laugh at him as the tall blond kisses Ashton's cheek.

Calum chuckles. "Well, we better get ready for class now," he says. "I still have to get my stuff from my locker."

The others nod and Luke opens up his locker, collecting the things he will need for his classes. Ashton, being the amazing boyfriend he is, offers to carry some of Luke's books and the blond gladly hands his stuff over to the shorter boy.

"I was kidding!" Ashton exclaims, pouting a bit. "I don't want to hold your stuff."

"Too bad," Luke says, sticking his tongue out at Ashton. "You should've thought about that before you suggested it."

"Can I at least get some sort of payment?" The shorter boy puckers up his lips and Luke leans in to it, giving him a kiss.

"Okay, you love birds," Calum says, tapping Luke on the shoulder. "Let's get going. I don't plan on being late to class because my best friend and his boyfriend were making out."

Luke turns to face his best friend. "Who said you guys had to wait for us?"

"Yeah," Ashton agrees. "It's not like we're forcing you two to stay here."

Calum and Michael glance at each other before they shrug and dismiss themselves from the couple that resume to giving each other small kisses on the cheek.

"I love you," Ashton says, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I love you, too," Luke says back and then the two walk down the hallway together while Ashton attempts to convince his boyfriend to take his stuff back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this book! I hope you enjoyed it (: have a lovely life, everyone! x


End file.
